Saiyan and Coralian
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Before returning to the Gekko after leaving the Swan, Renton Thurston, is awakened to a past he never knew and begins striving to use his new found past and power as a Saiyan warrior to protect his loved ones. (Not the best summery. But I hope you enjoy it)
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan and Coralian

Chapter 1

The past revealed. Blood of a proud race.

Okay, I'm gonna be real, this thought has been in my head since the Super Broly movie and since Johnny Yong Bosch is now playing Broly I decided to go ahead with it. Now, this probably goes without saying. But this takes place around the same time as the original Dragon Ball and Vampa (which for the sake of this story is the planet Renton and crew are) is outside of Freeza's view until Super Broly, for the time being, no Goku, Vegeta, Freeza, etc. With all that explained... Let's kick it up!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The snow came down heavily in the town of Bell Forest as a black haired young man in a white and blue military uniform on a black motorcycle with a side car attached drove up to small garage with the name 'Thurston' printed on the sign in front of it. The young man then got off his bike and picked up a duffel bag, having to adjust a small white device with a blue lense back in to a pocket of the side of his bag.

Upon entering the garage, the young man was met by a white haired old man wearing a white shirt and red rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Mr Thurston." The young man greeted before sitting across from the old man.

"It's good to see you, Dominic." The old man, Axel Thurston greeted back before pouring two glasses of bourbon and handing one to the young man. "So, do I have to worry about any military spies poking around with you back in town?" He asked

"Your son was this world's hero and your grandson is a former member of rebel group. It's a little hard for you not to be on the army's radar. But I try my best to convince them you're no threat." Dominic assured before Axel put down his drink.

"But that's not why you're here, is it?" Axel asked, already knowing the answer.

"So, you already figured it out, huh?" Dominic asked, gaining a smirk from the older man.

"It wasn't hard to. The resemblance you have to your father is striking." Axel said before sighing. "You have to know at my age, training you will be difficult." He said.

"I just need your experience to help me. I'll worry about finding a sparring partner later." Dominic said, already having one person in mind.

"You know. The king really screwed my family over." Axel said, causing Dominic to become concerned that he wouldn't get what he came for until Axel finished his thought. "I can't think of a better way to stick it to that bastard than to force the son he gave up on in to one of the best warriors our race has ever seen." He said before they both grinned and stood up before grasping each other's forearms. Just then, loud beeping could be heard before Dominic reached in to his bag and pulled out the device before fixing it to his ear and gasping in shock.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"A power level of twenty five thousand. I don't know anyone in Vampa with that kind of strength." Dominic said noting that even after years of training, his own power still paled when compared this new one.

"I do. Come on!" Axel said as he rushed out the door with Dominic close behind as white and purple auras surrounded the respective men and they began flying at impossible speeds.

(Meanwhile)

At the same time Dominic was arriving at the Thurston garage, a young brown haired boy wearing a a white and red jacket was walking down a road in one of Vampa's countless wastelands while carrying a brown bag and a white and red board with a green wheel on the bottom. The boy, Renton Thurston had not been having an easy six months.

One day he was living a mundain life in a backwater town and the next he was pulled in to a war by his childhood heroes, the Gekkostate. Over the next several months he was humiliated, beaten and driven half mad more than once. All in the pursuit of the love of a beautiful blue haired girl. Things finally reached their edge two months previously when while going through a crisis of faith and wondering about his place in the ongoing battles, the girl, Eureka had in his eyes, fully rejected him. With that he left.

A short time later, Renton found himself in the care of a kind couple. The two took him in and treated him as their own son. A good feeling as Renton's own parents had died during his infancy. This all came crashing down however when he found that not only were they enemies of the Gekkostate. But just three months time, they would be aiding the state army in to leading them in to a trap to capture Eureka and with that, he left their ship as well.

Renton had put thought in to it with every step he took. For a moment, he thought he could leave thing. But that thought was burned away by a fire in his blood calling him back to the fight. He knew he had to go back for his friends, for the three children that called the Gekko their home, and for Eureka. That is the thought he had at that moment as he continued forward. However, he was pulled out of this thought as well. But this time, not by himself. But by a pack of grey Wolves running at him.

Taking no time to think, Renton began running as fast as his legs would carry him as the wolves began to pick up the pace, a few of them getting to Renton's left, almost as if they were herding him somewhere. This proved to be true as an impossibly large Wolf with viridian fur appeared in front of Renton and caused him to stop in paralyzing fear before two of the smaller Wolves bit down on his arms, causing him to drop his board before it cracked in half on a rock as the enormous Wolf stocked forward.

As the beast raised its mouth, preparing to chomp down on Renton, his pale blue eyes suddenly became a dark yellow and his muscles enlarged to the point of him having the physique of a linebacker before he let out a primal roar as a green aura coated his body and the Wolves behind him were thrown back and broke their necks on a far off cliff side. Renton then slammed the Wolves on his arms together, killing them from the trauma. The large Wolf then chomped down only for Renton to grab its mouth and held it open before letting out another roar and flipped the Wolf on to its back before punching it so hard in the neck that the ground beneath them cracked all the way to the cliff side.

As Renton stood up, still slightly feral, one of the very few people who could possibly calmed him down came flying out of the sky.

"Renton!" He heard as he turned to see Axel approaching him in such way to ensure him that everything was okay.

"Grand...pa." Renton said before his eyes and muscles went back to normal before he collapsed with Axel catching him before he hit the ground.

(On board the Gekko)

"Okay, Eureka. I'm going to need you to left the dumbbell." A red haired woman in a lab coat said to a scarred blue haired girl with red eyes wearing a white and blue dress before she tried to lift a seven pound weight. But due to recent events, she still found herself struggling to do so.

"Damn it!" Eureka all but shouted as her scars briefly became a reflective and she threw the dumbbell in to a desk, causing it bend before pain returned to Eureka's arm. "I'm sorry, Mischa." She said with a sigh to the older woman, who was surprised to see Eureka this angry about anything.

"How's she doing?" Mischa heard before looking up to a black haired woman with a flower tattoo under her eye.

"Not well at all, Talho." Mischa said with a sigh as the other woman sat down and Mischa began to examine her. "Her physical recovery has all but halted and emotionally, she's a wreck about Renton." Mischa explained.

"What happened yesterday probably doesn't help either." Talho mused, gaining a confused look from Mischa. "Yesterday, the kids were arguing if Renton would come back to the Gekko and... Maeter got mad and called Renton 'Papa'." Talho explained.

"So, now she's even more desperate to get back to full strength so she can take the Nirvana to find Renton." Mischa reasoned with her hand over her face.

"It's getting to the point I think I should dust off the 707 and go find him my self." Talho half joked.

"Well, we'd have to reenforce the impact system for it to be safe in your present condition." Mischa pointed out before the two shared a laugh while Renton walked in to an empty room that only had one thing in it. A red and white jumpsuit which she then took off the wall before holding it close to her face in a desperate attempt to get even the slightest whiff of its former owners scent.

"Renton." She said in a melancholy whisper as a steady stream of tears began flow from her eyes.

(Back with Renton)

Axel and and Dominic moved in the unconscious Renton in to a nearby cave before bringing in the body of the Wolf and preparing to cook it.

"I don't understand. How did his power drop down to twenty five hundred when he calmed down." Dominic asked.

"I thought that would be obvious. When he gets backed in to a corner, he gets the power of being an Ozaru without transforming." Axel explained before Renton began to stir.

"Gramps? Dominic?" Renton asked after waking up to see the two and being rather confused at not only seeing the two in the middle of nowhere. But also at seeing them together. "What are you two doing here?"

"I came to your grandfather for training before your power level started to skyrocket and we came to find you." Dominic said before tossing Renton some Wolf meat.

"Training? Power level?" Renton asked before Axel let out a sigh.

"Renton, there's something I need to tell you that I should have a long time ago." Axel said.

Over the next hour, Renton's already unstable word was shaken once again as it was revealed to him that he wasn't human.

Years ago, Axel was known by another name. Bok, a member of a powerful race of warriors known as the 'Saiyans'. He spent most of his life training and fighting until one day, his son, Paragus came to him along with a young girl by the name of 'Rabe' with information that Paragus' newly born son was sent off planet in an exile to what they believed to be a barren planet imposed by their king 'Vegeta'. Enrage by this, the three of them followed the pod that Paragus' son was sent in to Vampa. At first, they had thought about training the boy to take revenge on the king. But upon becoming enamored by Vampa's technology, they decided it would be better for them to simply live out their lives on the planet. They even took new names. Rabe took the name 'Diane' and Paragus took on the name 'Adroc'

In addition, Renton learned that a short time earlier, Dominic, who as it turned out was the second son of King Vegeta 'Prince Tarble', was also banished from planet Vegeta for being weaker than was expected for one of his position and in a desire for his own form of vengeance, was trying to become stronger by digging his way up.

"So... Do you think... You could train me too?" Renton asked his grandfather and causing the older man to chuckle.

"Absolutely." Axel replied as the two Thustons shared a grin.

"One more thing." Renton said as he stood up. "What was my name? Before all our names were change, I mean." Renton asked before Axel looked back to him and answered.

"Broly."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well, there you go guys. I hope you liked this opening chapter. Next time, we skip ahead to Renton returning to Eureka. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunion in the Rainbow Clouds pt 1

Okay, I'm really exited about continuing this story. So let's keep it going and... Let's kick it up!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On board the Gekko, Eureka was running operations of the ship store, which was Renton's job on board the ship. This was one of the many attempts to still feel close to Renton despite his absence.

Eureka bent down to pick up a particularly heavy box, which proved to be difficult with her still weakened arm. She had still been trying to regain the use of her arm. But her attempts had become far less desperate upon the leader of the Gekkostate, Holland leaving the ship to go and track down Renton two and and a half weeks ago. That thought alone, the thought of having Renton returned to her, had breathed new life in to Eureka and while her arm was still giving her trouble, the rest of her body was back to a hundred percent and then some.

As Eureka was finishing restocking the shelves a dark skined girl wearing a mostly white outfit and a pink bandana over pink see through visor entered and approached her.

"Hello Gidget." Eureka greeted the other girl.

"Hey, Eureka. I just heard from Hilda that Leader is on his way back to the Gekko right now." Gidget explained to Eureka before her eyes widened in excitement.

"That must mean that he's found Renton." Eureka said before she ran out of the store and made her way as fast as she could to the ship's hanger with a large smile stuck to her face. The smile faded however when she saw a grey haired man with a black shirt climbing out of an orange vehicle alone and walking up to a slightly bulky man and a man with an afro who was wearing a yellow basketball jersey. These men were in order, the Gekkostate's leader, Holland, his best friend and self proclaimed financial officer, Hap, and one of the LFO pilots of the crew, Matthieu.

"Any luck?" Hap asked before Holland shook his head.

"Unfortunately, the trail went cold pretty fast. Found Doggy's bag though." Holland said before holding up a purple bag.

"Well, that's at least one piece of good news." Matthieu joked.

"Yeah. That's about the only piece of good news. When the trail went cold I found out that Charles and Ray are coming." Holland said.

"Oh shit!" Hap said before letting out a stressed sigh. "What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"The army is moving a blockade to try and catch us. There's whole in it. We should go through it and find a place to lay low for a while." Holland said.

"And what about Renton?" Asked Talho, who had been leaning against the wall the entire time.

"We don't have a choice. We have to wait before continuing the search." Holland said, gaining a disappointed look from Talho.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Talho whispered to Hap as Holland walked away.

"So do I, Talho." Hap said before they followed Holland, none of them noticing that the railing at the top of the hanger's stairs were dented from being squeezed.

Several minutes later, Eureka and Gidget were sitting next to each other while watching three young children, one, a black haired boy yearning a white hoodie under a beige shirt, a blonde girl wearing a blue and white dress with pink straps and pink fish on it, and the youngest of the group who had a scar on his forehead who was wearing a blue and yellow shirt. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck, Eureka's adopted children.

"So, what are you going to do?" Gidget asked, Eureka having filled her in on the situation

"The only thing I can do. I have to go and get Renton my self." Eureka said quietly.

"Are you crazy? You can't go out there alone." Gidget whispered to her.

"Gidget. I have to. I need him." Eureka said with tears beginning to fill her eyes as before her friend pulled her in to a hug.

"Okay. What's the plan?" Gidget asked, making it clear that she had every intention of helping Eureka in any way that she possibly could.

"I can't take the Nirvash and the others need all the LFOs to protect the Gekko. My only option is go to Guianas on my board." Eureka said.

"But we're not even sure if Renton even went to Guianas." Gidget pointed out.

"Then if he's not there, I'll go everywhere else he could have gone. Bell Forest, Controado, Ciudades del Cielo. I don't care how long I have to look I'm going to find him and bring him home." Eureka said before standing up and walking over to the kids. "Maeter, Maurice, Linck." She said before the kids looked up at here. "I'm gonna have to go away for a while." She said before the children adopted surprise and saddened looks.

"What? Why?" Maeter asked in a sorrowful voice.

"Because, I have to go bring Renton back home." Eureka replied.

"But, Mama. Renton's been gone a real long time. What if you end up being gone for that long too?" Linck asked with his head down.

"Don't worry. I'll have a communicator and a tracker so the Gekko can find me." Eureka said in a attempt to ease their worries. "Don't worry. I'll be home before you know it. I promise." She said with a smile before Linck and Maeter jumped in to her arms. Eureka then looked up to see Maurice was looking away from her so she signaled for the younger two to go sit with Gidget? "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why are you going looking for Renton? He hurt you didn't he?" Maurice asked in a tone that conveyed betrayal.

"No. Holland blamed him. But he never hurt me. Renton saved me." Eureka explained before a guilty expression came to her face. "And I never helped him when he was hurting. I have to tell him how sorry I am for that." She said.

"Okay. Just... promise that you'll come back." Maurice pleaded.

"I promise." Eureka said before pulling her oldest child in to a hug.

A short while later, Eureka was at an exit hatch, now clad in a blue jacket, white pants and a blue hat and holding a white and blue board. Suddenly, she turned around to see an one man with white hair covering his eyes sitting on a mat with a pot of tea in front of him.

"Care for a cup?" The old man asked before Eureka smiled and politely shook her head.

"No thank you, Gonzi." Eureka replied before opening a hatch before jumping out of the ship letting her feet land on the board before waved of green light became noticeable under her and she began riding them away from the ship. "Please. Please wait for me, Renton." She said before leaning forward so that the board would go faster.

At the same time in an amassment of multi colored clouds, a woman with raven black hair wearing a thin white sweater that was blue on the biceps and pink on the shoulders was piloting a ship that looked very much like a blue version of the Gekko as it was joined on all sides by a fleet of black ships and one eyed blue mechs on giant boards. Suddenly, she looked down before gasping in horror.

"Charles. I'm moving in." The woman said to a man wearing a plum shirt who was sitting in a six eyed blue mech.

"What's your hurry, Ray? The operation hasn't started yet." Charles replied.

"Yes. But Eureka if flying this way and she's alone." Ray replied before Charles shot up in his seat.

"Okay. Now that's a reason to hurry!" Charles exclaimed before he launched his mech out of the ship and began flying.

(Back with Eureka)

As the bluenette flew through the sky on her board, thoughts of Renton began to flood her mind. She found herself at the same time worried as to if Renton would forgive her for her actions, if he would return to the Gekko or if she would choose to stay with him and send for her children. But those questions didn't matter at that moment to her all that mattered what finding the one she loved. Everything else would come later.

Just as Eureka's resolve was re-cemented, she suddenly felt uneasy. As if something was coming towards her. These fears were quickly proven right as she past over and cloud and noticed the fleet being led by the blue ship.

"The State Army!" Eureka exclaimed in fear before fully processing the lead ship. "The Swan." She said in a much more quiet. She quickly maneuvered her board to turn around while hitting a distress button on her communicator in order to alert the Gekko. Just then, a large blast came from the Swan and came dangerously close to hitting Eureka.

Eureka flinched from the laser passing over her just long enough for Charles to catch up to her. Eureka then tried maneuvering the board to escape only for it to hit hard against the head of Charles mech causing it to shatter and Eureka to begin plummeting trough the sky.

"Damn it!" Charles exclaimed as he maneuvered his mech to fly after her.

'This is it.' Eureka thought as Charles approached. Either she would be captured or die. Either way, she had lost. Just then, the images of her friends, her children, and Renton flashed through her mind before she clenched her fist. "No." She said simply before the flesh on her arm cracked away leaving it reflective and entirely green with exception to to the back, the bicep and the inside of the forearm which were pink. A violate aura then appeared over her body before she narrowly opened her eyes before firing a red blast out of her hand.

"What in the..." Charles began before Eureka began to fly away. "I don't know how you're doing that. But I won't let you get away." Charles said before he reached for the com system only for it to come on before he could touch it.

"Charles. Something's coming this way and moving almost too fast for me to track Ray said, as Eureka and Charles both broke through the clouds, the bluenette, taking notice of a squad of KLFs that floated between her and her escape. She then tried to charge another blast only for it to fade before it had been fully formed.

"No good. I'm still not back at full strength after the cave." Eureka said to herself as the KLFs flew straight for her. "I really need some back up right..." She began to say before, out of nowhere, a large glowing green orb flew between and through several of the KLFs and them plummeting to the ground before stopping directly in front of Eureka before fading.

Eureka's crimson eyes then widened at the sight of who now floated in front of her. A young man with spiky hair glad in black pants and a black compression shirt, black black and and gold armor with black and gold boots and bracers to match, and a distinctive Wolf pelt wrapped around his waist. Only one word could escape from her mouth at the sight of the young man floating in front of her. "Renton."

777777777777777777777777777777

And there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time the reunion continues as Renton decide whether or not to stay with the Gekkostate once more. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
